EGOISTAMENTE MÍO
by Victoria Taisho Cullen
Summary: Son grandes amigos, los mejores. Ella, enamorada secretamente de él y saliendo con su hermano; él, no quiere reconocer lo que siente por ella. Una noche, dos rupturas y un descubrimiento, ¿qué pasará? ¿Cómo se lo tomarán?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de nada, quiero decir que esta historia va dedicada a una gran amiga que hoy cumple 17 añitos, felicidades Alba!! =D Gracias por darme animos para que la terminara y publicara ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**EGOISTAMENTE MIO**

Que de vueltas da la vida…al principio, cuando nos conocimos en la universidad debido a un malentendido, no nos soportábamos pero, gracias a una fiesta en la que coincidimos, empezamos a hablar y, por consecuente, nos dimos cuenta de que en muchos aspectos teníamos puntos de vista muy parecidos haciéndonos de esta forma amigos; hasta tal punto, que nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, inseparables, lo compartíamos todo y no teníamos secretos entre nosotros, excepto uno… del cual no me enorgullezco mucho… soy una egoísta; ya no me conformo con nuestra amistad, quiero _algo_ más pero eso es completamente imposible… él no me quiere, solamente me ve como su gran amiga a la que le cuenta todo, la prueba más indiscutible la tengo en el hecho de que hace unos siete meses comenzó a salir con Kagura que es un año mayor que yo, que tengo 19 años; y yo, por un arrebato comencé un mes después que ellos a salir con Inuyasha, su hermano menor… Inuyasha tiene 20 años, tres menos que Sesshomaru.

Me siento muy mal por Inuyasha, llevamos seis meses saliendo y no lo quiero, es decir, lo quiero mucho, pero no como a Sesshomaru, a Inuyasha lo quiero como mi amigo; es muy especial para mi porque llegó en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba y siempre lo tengo junto a mí cuando estoy deprimida pero no puedo sentir nada más por él. Dios sabe que de verdad lo he intentado, he intentado amarlo, pero no he podido… no lo merezco, estoy jugando, sin ser mi intención, con él. Al principio, cada vez que me besaba me imaginaba, sin ser consciente, que era Sesshomaru y, cuando abría los ojos y veía el mismo tono dorado que los de él, despertaba en mi una pequeña ilusión que se iba al momento en el que reaccionaba y caía en la cuenta de que mi novio era Inuyasha, no Sesshomaru… ya me he acostumbrado y no me pasa, pero al principio era muy frustrante.

Lo que no logro comprender todavía de Sesshomaru es el motivo por el cual cada vez que Inuyasha se pone algo más cariñoso de lo normal conmigo delante de él, al cabo de unos cinco o diez minutos acaba, de una forma u otra, interviniendo para que pare… eso me hace mucha gracia porque siempre terminan discutiendo y tengo que ser yo la que ponga tregua… y ya no quiero hablar a cerca de cuando sale el tema del sexo… yo todavía soy virgen pese que Inuyasha ya varias veces ha intentado llegar más lejos de los besos pero yo lo he parado, no puedo hacerlo, no me imagino haciéndolo con Inuyasha… soy despreciable, lo sé, no imaginar hacerlo con tu novio pero sí con su hermano…. soy de lo peor; Sesshomaru eso lo sabe, es decir, que soy virgen, y cuando Inuyasha bromeando dice algo referente al sexo él se altera, y pese a que lo intente disimular, yo lo conozco demasiado bien y a mí no puede engañarme; supongo que será porque me ve como a una niña pequeña y me sobreprotege… pero él tiene a su novia ¿no? Para eso tengo que soportar cada vez que se besan delante de mí y se me forma un nudo en el estómago.

Bueno, con tanta reflexión no me he dado cuenta de que en tan solo una hora vendrán a buscarme para ir al cine y luego a alguna discoteca o algo ya que estamos en vacaciones de verano. Tengo que ducharme y elegir la ropa… así que si no me aligero no me dará tiempo…

Solamente faltan cinco minutos para la hora acordada y a mí me falta aun maquillarme… suerte que sólo me pinto la raya de los ojos y me pongobrillo en los labios.

Me miro al espejo y compruebo que la ropa este bien, llevo unos pantalones shorts negros que acentúan mis piernas, una camiseta blanca sin ningún dibujo y escote un tanto pronunciado en forma de circulo con un chaleco gris abierto, y, de zapatos llevo puestos unos tacones de aguja negros.

Cojo el bolso de mano y miro el reloj de la pared, las diez, justo a la hora en la que habíamos quedado… mientras estoy bajando las escaleras escucho la bocina de un coche un par de veces, deben de ser ellos ya que son muy puntuales.

Antes de salir por la puerta me despido de mis padres diciendo un "me voy ya, no me esperéis despiertos" y cierro la puerta deprisa para no oír el típico "no llegues muy tarde" o "cuidado con lo que haces"… ¡por favor! Que ya tengo diecinueve años y se muy bien a la hora que tengo que llegar y lo que debo o no hacer…

Al acercarme al elegante coche de Sesshomaru, un mercedes negro al cual creo yo que le tiene más cariño que a la novia, Inuyasha salió para recibirme con un cálido beso, el cual fue interrumpido por la bocina del coche.

-Dejaros de besitos y subiros ya, la película ve a empezar dentro de poco y no vamos a llegar- dijo mi adorado amigo con su típica voz neutra.

-¡Feh! Sesshomaru eres un amargado-contraatacó Inuyasha molesto.

-Bueno, ya está… Inu vamos, Sesshomaru tiene razón, se nos hará tarde como sigamos perdiendo el tiempo… por cierto ¿qué tipo de película vamos a ver?- pregunto mientras me abrocho el cinturón.

-Una de miedo, claro está- respondieron ambos hermanos a la vez mientras Sesshomaru arrancaba el coche y emprendía rumbo al cine. ¡Genial! Una de miedo… como me gustan tanto…

-Hay una que según he leído está genial, ya verás Kagome…- me dijo Inuyasha emocionado… cómo se nota que son hermanos, a los dos les encantan las películas de miedo, todo lo contrario que a mí, que me aterrorizan y me paso la noche sin poder dormir, sin contar que la mayor parte de la película estoy con los ojos cerrados muerta de miedo…

Ahora que los analizo, ambos van muy guapos; Sesshomaru lleva unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga arremangada hasta los codos y los tres primeros botones desabrochados dándole un toque sensual al mostrar parte de su trabajado pecho depilado… entre eso y su cara que parece cincelada, como la de un ángel, con esos dorados ojos que se muestran fríos y calculadores con todo el mundo, ese raro pelo plateado, que viene de herencia familiar junto al color de los ojos, su piel suave y nívea… ¡Basta Kagome! Tu novio es Inuyasha… INUYASHA.

Desvié mi mirada hacia él, que lleva puesto unos pantalones blancos y una camisa turquesa de manga larga también arremangada hasta los codos y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados; está realmente guapo, las facciones de su cara son muy parecidas a las de Sesshomaru pero las de Inuyasha son, digamos, más rudas… Sesshomaru tiene las facciones más finas.

Mientras yo estaba analizándolos mentalmente llegamos al cine, me di cuenta cuando Inuyasha me tomó de la mano para sacarme del coche.

-Estas despistada, ¿en que piensas?

-En nada en especial jeje… ¡Vamos a por las entradas!- grité una vez que todos estábamos fuera del coche, tomando de una mano a Inuyasha y de la otra a Sesshomaru y comenzando a correr, dejando a Kagura sola dirigiéndome una mirada nada agradable… Nunca nos hemos llevado bien y nunca lo haremos- jajaja ¡que divertido!- y, diciendo esto, me resbalé por la culpa de los malditos tacones.

Cerré los ojos y esperé el tremendo golpe de boca que se me avecinaba el cual nunca llegó, siendo sustituido por unos fuertes brazos rodeándome y un cálido pecho.

Comencé a abrir los ojos despacio enfocando unos ojos dorados que me miraban preocupados y apretando su agarre en mi cintura ¿o serán imaginaciones mías?

-Se-Sesshomaru- balbuceé sonrojada- gracias… por evitar mi caída.

-Tonta, ¿A caso pensabas que te iba a dejar que te cayeses?- me preguntó con una mirada tierna… ¿TIERNA? Solamente le he visto esa mirada una vez a parte de esta y no fue en una situación muy agradable…- pero no vuelvas a correr con tacones.

-¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Inuyasha bastante preocupado mientras Sesshomaru rápidamente me soltaba, seguro que no era consciente de su agarre…

-Si, estoy bien Inu, gracias por preocuparte- dije forzando una sonrisa, la verdad era que el tobillo me molestaba un poco…

-Espera, voy a comprobar como tienes el tobillo valla que te lo hayas torcido o algo- dijo Sesshomaru agachándose y tomándome el tobillo para examinarlo, como se nota que estaba terminando su carrera de medicina…

-Eso te pasa por ir como si fueses una niña pequeña- escupió ácidamente una voz femenina a mis espaldas la cual sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

Me dispuse a encararla, ya me tenía hastiada, le enferma de que me lleve tan bien con Sesshomaru, pero se tiene que joder, eso es lo que hay. Cuando me dispuse a encararla Sesshomaru se me adelantó.

-Kagura, ya esta bien- dijo poniéndose de pie con voz severa- Kagome, es una pequeña torcedura, ahora compraremos hielo y te lo pones durante la película- me explicó suavizando gradualmente el tono de voz.

A continuación compramos las entradas de esa dichosa película de miedo, mientras Kagura y yo nos lanzábamos miradas no muy amistosas que digamos.

Compramos el hielo junto a las palomitas y bebidas y nos dirigimos a la sala, sentándonos los cuatro en la misma fila quedando los lugares de la siguiente manera: Kagura, Sesshomaru, yo e Inuyasha.

La película empezó, y, con ello, mis dos horas de tortura… para colmo, nada más empezar aparece una escena muy sanguinaria donde el malo comienza a matar a todas las personas que se encontraba a su paso de diversas maneras nada agradables; yo, como acto reflejo, me agarré fuertemente de la mano equivocada… la de Sesshomaru, quien, para mi sorpresa, me la sostuvo a modo de apoyo y me miró sonriéndome para tranquilizarme… yo casi me pierdo en sus dos orbes doradas hasta que recordé algo… _mi novio… _al pensar en Inuyasha automáticamente solté la mano de Sesshomaru provocando que el se tensase en su lugar, fingí que me había soltado para coger la bebida y tomar un sorbo. Luego, una vez que solté el refresco, dejé mi mano reposando deliberadamente sobre mi regazo para evitar lo sucedido anteriormente.

La película siguió su transcurso y, con ello, nuevas escenas más escalofriantes todavía… esta vez me agarré fuertemente al brazo de Inuyasha quien pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él brindándome su calor corporal, yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho para no ver las imágenes de la película.

-¡Ah! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Que miedo!- dijo susurrando la chillona voz de Kagura… giré un poco al escucharla y la vi que también se había enganchado el brazo de Sesshomaru esperando que el hiciese lo mismo que Inuyasha cosa que no hizo alegrándome a mi.

-No pasa nada- respondió sin siquiera mirarla ni hacerle nada, eso me subió un poquito el ánimo.

Conforme la película iba avanzando, más y más escenas desagradables y sangrientas aparecían, hasta tal punto, que mi estómago lo tenía todo revuelto y amenazando de expulsar todo lo que contuviese en esos momentos así que tomé la mejor solución posible: salir volando de allí.

Me levanté susurrando un "no me encuentro muy bien, ahora regreso" y salí aligerándome lo más que pude en dirección a los servicios de señoras.

Una vez dentro, me precipité sobre el lavamanos abriéndolo y dejando correr el agua helada, sosteniéndola entre mis manos y, antes de que se escabullera de ellas, la arrojé sobre mi cara, repetí el proceso varias veces sintiendo como las ganas de vomitar iban desapareciendo y me iba encontrando mejor…

¡Dichosas películas de miedo! ¡No vuelvo a ver una en la vida!

Ahora que ya me encuentro bastante mejor solamente me queda hacer una cosa: maquillarme otra vez debido a que el agua había corrido toda la raya de los ojos y parecía un monstruo con todo corrido…

Bien, ahora ya estoy perfecta, saldré y me sentaré por allí cerca de la salida ya que ni loca vuelvo a entrar en esa sala…

Al salir del servicio me encontré recargado en la pared de enfrente a la persona que ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos: Sesshomaru. ¿Qué hacía ahí parado? ¿No debería estar en la sala viendo la película?

-Ey, Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?- traté de sonar casual mientras caminaba en su dirección acercándome a él; aunque es mi mejor amigo y paso mucho tiempo con él me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando nos encontramos a solas, es algo bastante tonto, la verdad…

-Me preocupa tu salud, no tenías buen aspecto… además ya estaba harto de Kagura.

-Jeje como se nota que estas estudiando medicina… además, Kagura es tu novia, no te queda otra que soportarla.

-No por mucho tiempo- hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si yo decía algo pero sólo me limité a poner cara de no entender entonces el continuó- Esta noche pienso cortar con ella, no se por qué he aguantado tanto tiempo con ella.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿A caso no te gusta?- pregunté esperanzada.

-No, nunca me ha gustado- me respondió de lo más tranquilo.

-¿QUÉ?- dije alzando la voz, sonrojándome al darme cuenta- entonces ¿Por qué has estado saliendo con ella?- pregunté ahora moderando mi tono de voz para que no note mi entusiasmo.

-Creo que este no es el mejor sitio para tratar esto… vamos a la cafetería y hablamos más tranquilamente- al ver que yo iba a protestarle se me adelantó- ¿o prefieres entrar a seguir viendo la película?

-Mejor vamos a la cafetería- contesté apresuradamente ante la sola idea de volver a la sala de torturas.

-Entonces vamos- dijo pasándome un brazo por mis hombros y dirigiéndonos a la cafetería. Ante su gesto traté de no darle importancia… se siente tan bien así, antes de que alguno de los dos tuviésemos pareja lo solía hacer muy a menudo, pero… cuando empezó a salir con Kagura ya no me lo hacía casi nunca y, cuando yo empecé con Inuyasha, dejó de abrazarme o tomarme por los hombros… yo rodeé su cintura tímidamente, como lo hacía antes.

¿Qué pareceríamos? ¿Una pareja quizás? Sonreí al imaginármelo, el y yo novios… ¡no! Y todavía sigo con lo mismo… yo ya tengo novio, ya TENGO.

Entramos a la cafetería y la examiné, era muy moderna y amplia: las paredes eran blancas y por medio había cristales con rayas rojas para dar más intimidad y, a la vez, un toque innovador. Las mesas eran cuadradas de color veis clarito de un material brillante que no logro adivinar y la sillas de líneas rectas de color café. A un lado estaba la barra de material sintético color rojo a juego con las separaciones.

Sesshomaru me guió a una de las mesas más apartadas para tener más tranquilidad. Seguidamente vino uno de los camareros y ordenamos. Sesshomaru pidió un café cortado y yo un _capuchino que a los cinco minutos nos trajo el mismo muchacho._

_-¿Ahora ya vas a contármelo todo?- pregunté con sarcasmo._

_-Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa la cual me dejó atontada por unos segundos, él en muy MUY rara ocasión reía, lo más parecido que hacía era una mueca de burla. _

_-¿Y bien?- insistí._

-Vale… salí con ella para intentar sustituirla por la persona que en verdad me gusta, pero ha sido inútil y he perdido mi tiempo- Al escuchar aquellas palabras sentí como mi corazón poco a poco se iba fragmentando en pequeños trozos; él ya quería a alguien. Pero, ¿Por qué no salió con esa chica desde el principio? Es decir, es Sesshomaru, tiene lo que desea.

-¿Entonces por que no has salido con esa chica desde el principio? Seguro que le gustas- dije esforzándome por modular mi voz y que fuese normal para no emitir ningún sollozo, no quería delatarme, ya es algo tonto decirle "Sesshomaru, desde hace tiempo que me gustas mucho… deja a Kagura y yo a Inuyasha y vente conmigo" suena muy egoísta a parte de que a él le gusta alguien…

-Eso… te lo contaré más tarde- respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué? Soy tu mejor amiga- al decirle esto último noté algo raro en su mirada pero no pude descifrarlo.

-Si… eres mi mejor amiga pero, esto es algo complicado… hace poco me atreví a reconocer que me gustaba y no estoy seguro si ella estará interesada en mí. Por lo pronto esta noche cortaré con Kagura, luego veremos a ver como vienen las cosas…

Comprendí que ese era un tema complicado para él por lo que me limité a decir un "todo irá bien" mientras le tomaba la mano para darle apoyo y como respuesta pude ver, más bien sentir, como él apretaba mi mano también. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar pero no podía decir nada, sólo darle ánimos como buena amiga que era… sólo como amiga.

-Ya debe estar acabando la película- comentó mirando la hora en el móvil- será mejor que regresemos-dijo levantándose y tirando de mi mano para que lo siguiera sin olvidarse de dejar el dinero correspondiente de las bebidas junto con una sustanciosa propina.

Durante el corto trayecto de la cafetería al cine no me soltó l mano, cosa que me alegró. A los pocos minutos de estar allí sentados junto a la sala de cine comenzó a salir la gente y, entre ellos Inuyasha y Kagura. Yo no me percaté de que seguía cogida de la mano de Sesshomaru hasta que al levantarme para que me vieran noté como mi mano se quedaba atrás y me acordé… solté su mano discretamente y él se levantó haciendo una seña a los otros para que nos vieran.

-¡Os la habéis perdido! Ha estado genial- dijo exaltado Inuyasha acercándose a nosotros.

-¿Por qué ninguno de los dos ha regresado?- preguntó Kagura desdeñosamente mirándonos a ambos.

-Porque me he quedado con Kagome, ya que si entraba no aguantaría mucho-contestó sin inmutarse Sesshomaru.

-Jajaja típico de Kagome.

-Pero tú no tenías- empezó a decir Kagura, más bien a protestar cuando fue bruscamente interrumpida por Sesshomaru.

-Basta

-Pero…

-He dicho basta- le cortó de nuevo Sesshomaru dejando muy claro que no la soportaría mucho más, dejando a su vez un ambiente bastante tenso.

-Son las doce y media… ¿Qué tal si vamos a la discoteca Shikon?- pregunté pasados unos minutos para intentar cambiar el ambiente, todo estaban en silencio.

-Me parece bien- me apoyó Inuyasha.

-Pues vamos- sentenció Sesshomaru.

Decidimos ir andando ya que estaba tan sólo a diez minutos andando y no merecía la pena estar luego buscando aparcamiento; toda esa zona estaba siempre llena de coches por obvias razones.

La discoteca desde afuera se veía gigantesca debido a sus tres plantas de altura, en cada una de ellas había una sala distinta con su música y ambiente correspondiente.

No tuvimos que hacer cola puesto que conocíamos al portero y nos dejó pasar inmediatamente, provocando la envidia de más de una persona que tenía que hacer cola para poder pasar.

Una vez dentro, nos dirigimos a la segunda planta ya que en la primera era la más "conflictiva" por decirlo de alguna manera. La sala estaba iluminada por flashes verdes destellando incitándote a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Inuyasha me llevó a bailar dejando a Sesshomaru y Kagura solos para que "pudiesen hablar", claro, si la música se lo permitía.

-Es mejor dejarlos solos un poco…- me susurró al oído mientras comenzaba a bailar sujetándome por las caderas.

-Tienes razón- me limité a decir mientras me dejaba llevar por sus manos, bailando la canción de "pasarela", una de las canciones más sonadas en todos las discotecas. No le comenté nada sobre lo que Sesshomaru planeaba hacer con su relación con Kagura…

Pasada media hora de estar bailando, me empezó a preocupar lo que podría haber pasado entre esos dos así que le dije a Inuyasha que estaba acalorada y este fue a buscar unas bebidas y no reuniríamos con los otros.

Comencé a buscarlo entre tanta multitud de gente, encontrándolo apoyado en un extremo de la barra.

Solo.

**Continuará**

**Bueno, este fic de Inuyasha tendrá como unos tres capitulos aproximadamente... no quiero hacerlo muy largo porque todavía tengo otro fic pendiente (boat gay) u///u  
**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capitulo? Dejen sus comentarios please!! =)**

**Cuantos más comentarios, antes subiré el proximo capitulo que estará muy caliente jujuju (ya tengo hecho el segundo capitulo)**

**Saludos y cuidense!!**

_**.:: Victoria Taisho Cullen ::.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: en este capitulo hay lemon**

**EGOISTAMENTE MIO**

Eso únicamente significaba una cosa: habían terminado.

Rápidamente me intenté aproximar a él, cosa que resultó ser muy complicada debido a que el local se encontraba atestado de personas que me dificultaba continuamente el paso.

Cuando conseguí llegar a unos metros de él, cosa que en el proceso me pareció misión imposible, observé como alzó su mirada y, al verme me sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa haciendo que el se levantase del asiento y se dirigiera hacia mi, tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia algún lugar que no pude ver debido a la gente y a que me encontraba detrás suyo, se paró frente a dos porteros para enseñarles un pase. Ya se a donde íbamos… A la tercera planta, la zona más "exclusiva" de la discoteca donde no todo el mundo tiene el privilegio de poder pasar… pero, ¿e Inuyasha? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Antes de poder preguntarle, nos adentramos en el ascensor con las paredes acristaladas permitiéndote ver el exterior del edificio, estábamos solos con un chico que era el encargado de "mantener el orden en el ascensor" por decirlo de alguna manera… Pronto se abrieron las puertas dándonos paso a una sala con muchas menos personas como era de esperar. Aquí si se podía andar sin estar chocándote continuamente con otras personas.

La sala estaba pintada en tonos morados con pilares negros en formas circulares extrañas, la barra, de color blanca brillante, estaba situada en el centro de la sala formando un gran circulo con sillas redondas y sin respaldo blancas y moradas a su alrededor y al fondo de la gran sala se podía divisar una zona con un gran sillón que rodeaba toda la pared de color blanco con cojines de colores morados y con mesas bajas bordeando al sillón enorme. La pared de allí estaba decorada con círculos tanto pintados en la pared como espejos todos de diferentes tamaños.

Nos sentamos en una esquina del enorme sillón, donde la música, ahora house, nos permitiera hablar sin forzar mucho la voz. Antes de que yo pudiese hablar, él se adelantó confirmándome lo que yo había supuesto desde que lo vi solo.

-He roto con Kagura- me afirmó sin un ápice de remordimiento.

-¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado ella?

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- Ha formado un escándalo digno de ver y se ha ido "ofendida".

-¡Oh! Lo siento… ha debido ser muy vergonzoso.

-Más bien divertido… su expresión ha sido única al decirle que la dejo por otra- hizo una pequeña pausa, yo ante este último comentario no pude evitar hacer una mueca- ahora estoy mucho mejor que con ella, y si las cosas salen bien estaré mejor todavía.

-¿Le has dicho que la dejas por otra tan abiertamente?

-Si, bueno, y que estaba ya harto de ella- me quedé con la boca abierta ante la sinceridad de Sesshomaru para decir las cosas… siempre me sorprende.

-¡Ala! ¿Cómo le has dicho ESO?

-Solamente le he dicho la verdad, aunque duela- respondió francamente.

-Tienes razón… pero es un golpe bastante duro que tu novio te deje diciendo eso… puede que estuviese enamorada de ti en serio.

-¿Hablas en serio? Además, tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir, más vale que fuese temprano y… hablando de enamoramiento… ¿Qué sientes por Inuyasha?-preguntó inesperadamente tomándome desprevenida.

-¿A a qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?- tartamudeé… ¡Que mal! He debido sonar patética.

-¿No te lo puedo preguntar?

-No es eso…

-Pues entonces contesta.

Y ahí va mi dilema… ¿se lo digo? ¿O me arriesgo a perder demasiado? Definitivamente, perdería demasiado, más de lo que puedo imaginar pero… si no se lo digo, no sabría lo que hubiese ocurrido. Tengo que tener valor ¡Voy a contárselo! O… al menos… parte de la verdad.

-La verdad es que me da corte decir esto porque eres su hermano- hice una pequeña pausa de preparación mental; inspiré hondo, ahí va…- lo cierto es que no estoy enamorada de Inuyasha, lo quiero, pero como a un amigo y siento mucho hacerle esto pero, cuando me lo pidió pasaba por una mala racha y fue como mi salvavidas ofreciéndome amor y cariño y me vi incapaz de cortar con él pero, no quiero causarle daño ni mm- me vi brutalmente interrumpida por Sesshomaru, mas bien por los labios de Sesshomaru sellando los míos… si estoy soñando ¡No quiero despertar!

Al principio el beso fue algo desesperado, anhelante, como el de alguien que lleva mucho tiempo esperándolo ¿Podría ser cierto?

Le correspondí de igual manera, yo también ansiaba ese beso; el abrió su boca y con su lengua acarició mis labios pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi boca el cual yo le concedí al momento abriendo también mi boca. Su lengua rápidamente se adentró en mi boca, explorándola, buscando mi lengua y danzando con ella, acariciándola…

Yo me derretía en sus brazos. Lo había rodeado por el cuello, acariciando con una de mis manos su sedosa caballera. Él tenía una mano en mi cadera, masajeándola y, la otra en mi nuca impidiéndome separarme ¡ja! Como si pensara hacerlo…

Al cabo de un rato nos separamos, yo aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, me daba miedo abrirlos y verlo, ver alguna expresión de arrepentimiento, la cual me estaba invadiendo al darme realmente cuenta de lo que había pasado y de con quien yo estaba… este momento lo había deseado siempre pero yo ahora estoy con Inuyasha y el no se merece lo que le acabo de hacer…

El comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla y yo decidí abrir los ojos lentamente, con miedo. Al ver sus ojos me derretí, nunca le había visto esa mirada, el ámbar de sus ojos parecía como su fuese oro líquido, relampagueantes, llenos de _deseo._

Desvié la mirada como pude encontrándome con la sorpresa más desagradable de mi vida: Inuyasha.

-I-Inu… ya… sha- dije sin aliento, no me lo podía creer ¡Nos había visto! Es lo peor que me ha podido pasar, no quiero lastimarlo, de verdad que no quiero pero sin embargo lo he hecho de la peor manera, soy horrible, me odio a mi misma.

Antes de que pudiera abrir de nuevo la boca el atajó diciendo una frase que para mi no tuvo sentido alguno.

-Finalmente te atreviste- le dijo a Sesshomaru dejándome todavía más confusa.

-Si- se limitó a contestar Sesshomaru- te hice caso, hermanito…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunté confusa, me sentía marginada sin saber a que se referían ambos hermanos.

-Que te lo expliqué él- contestó Inuyasha sentándose en el puff que había en frente mía.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-De acuerdo…- y comenzó a narrarme lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

Flash Back

Acababa de recibir una llamada de Kagura, que irritante puede llegar a ser… otra vez con sus estúpidos celos.

Estaba en la casa de mi padre, así que me dirigí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta sin miramiento, provocando un fuerte estruendo.

No me importaba… me tumbé en la cama y traté de tranquilizarme; inconscientemente me vino a la cabeza una imagen de Kagome sonriendo, ¿Por qué?

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que ni me percaté de cuando la puerta se abrió y entró mi hermano; no me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que habló.

-¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez con Kagura?

Lo miré sorprendido, verdaderamente no me había enterado de su presencia pero no se lo dejé saber, eso es una debilidad y yo no tengo debilidades.

-Lo de siempre- contesté serenamente, todo lo contrario de cómo me sentía, necesitaba romperle la cara a alguien para quitarme tanto estrés…

-¿Otra escena de celos?- me preguntó sentándose a un lado de la cama. Yo solamente asentí y el continuo- Deberías dejarla porque se nota a lo lejos de que no te gusta.

-Yo también lo he pensado

-Yo estoy muy feliz con Kagome… es taan dulce…- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Bien por ti

-Ahora vengo de estar con ella, nos hemos estado besando a los pies del gran árbol de su jardín ¡Ha sido maravilloso!- cuando me dijo eso sentí una punzada de celos la cual achaqué a que es mi mejor amiga y siento celos de _hermano sobre protector _pero… el solo hecho de imaginarme a _mi_ Kagome besándose con algún chico me pone de muy mal humor.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?- le cuestioné aparentando normalidad.

-Nada…-hizo una pausa- creo que este fin de semana la voy a llevar a un hotel… _quiero_ que su primera vez sea especial.

-¿QUUEEEEE?- grité ya fuera de mí mientras me incorporaba de la cama- ¡¡Tú no vas a llevar a Kagome a ningún hotel!!

-¡¿A si?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!- me gritó Inuyasha también incorporándose.

-PORQUE LO DIGO YO Y PUNTO

-ESE NO ES UN MOTIVO ES MI NOVIA Y VOY CON ELLA A DONDE SE ME PLAZCA

-no, no y NO- grité, ya no era racional- ¡¡Tú con ella no vas a ir a ningún hotel!!- volví a repetir.

-¡¿Y por que no?!

-¡¡Porque ella es mi…!!- me quedé a medio decir la palabra… ¿mía? ¿Desde cuando Kagome es mía? No tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, pero el hecho de imaginar a Kagome con otro hombre que no sea yo es intolerable, ¡me niego!

-Completa la frase-me ordenó mi hermano, me ORDENÓ ¡a mi!

Yo me quedé callado sin saber que responder, no le podía decir que es mía porque no lo es, y mucho menos siendo el su _novio_…

-Te gusta Kagome ¿cierto?-preguntó a bocajarro provocando que yo abriera los ojos al máximo, sin intención de ocultar mi sorpresa…

¿Qué? ¿Me gusta? Pero, no puede ser, _no_ tiene que gustarme, ella es mi amiga y ya está, además, ella está con mi hermano así que no me debe querer… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Acabo de admitir que sí me gusta?... Pensándolo detenidamente, me encanta su forma de ser tan alegre y jovial siempre sonriendo… su mirada chocolate que te hipnotiza… su largo y sedoso cabello azabache… su dulce sonrisa… sus carnosos y sensuales labios… la forma en la que se refugia en mi haciéndome querer protegerla para siempre… la arruguita que le sale en la frente cuando se enfada… todo, absolutamente todo me gusta de ella, no lo he querido reconocer nunca pero hasta mi hermano se ha dado cuenta antes que yo, ¿tan obvio era? ¿Qué pensara ella? ¿Qué haré yo ahora que por fin me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella? Tengo que afrontarlo definitivamente, no puedo seguir negando lo inminente y voy a empezar ahora mismo.

-Si, me gusta ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?- dije encarándolo.

-Por el momento ya lo he hecho… Te he abierto los ojos- respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin comprender.

-Yo lo noté desde el principio que tú a Kagome no la veías sólo como a una amiga y, cuando empezaste a salir con Kagura la verdad es que me desconcertó muchísimo y más sabiendo que Kagome correspondía tus sentimientos, porque hermano, eso estaba más claro que el agua y tú siendo tan suspicaz como lo eres me resulta muy raro que no te percatases jeje… después, Kagome se empezó a deprimir y yo le ofrecí mi apoyo.-Hizo una pequeña pausa- Fue entonces cuando decidí comenzar a salir con Kagome para abrirte los ojos y que admitieses que sientes algo especial por ella y…. funcionó ¿no crees?- dijo lo último con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Nunca pensé que un cabeza hueca como tú pudiese llegar a idear semejante plan para unirme con Kagome, te felicito.-le dije asombrado de tanta perspicacia por parte de mi hermano.

-¿Ahora que piensas hacer?

-¿Cortar con Kagura?- pregunté sarcásticamente, no es tan listo como pensaba después de todo…

-¡Feh! Eso ya lo se ¿y después?

-Pues… eso ya es más difícil… -dije pensativo- Mañana después del cine cortaré con Kagura ya veremos lo que haré respecto a Kagome…

Fin del Flash Back

Me quedé congelada… así que después de todo Sesshomaru me quiere… y yo pensando que nunca podría tener nada más allá de la amistad y resulta ser que él pensaba de la misma manera que yo, ¡qué irónico!

-¿Kagome?-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Y empecé a llorar.

-¡Kagome! ¿¡Por qué lloras!?- me preguntó Sesshomaru exaltado acercándose más a mí.

-Po-Porque nunca pensé que t-tú también sentías lo mismo que yo- dije balbuceando debido al llanto mientras él me abrazaba consolándome.

-No te preocupes, ya todo está aclarado- me susurró al oído a la vez que su abrazo se hacía más intenso.

Yo me dejé consolar durante unos minutos cuando me di cuenta de que todavía tenía un asunto que arreglar con Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, podemos hablar un momento a solas- le pedí separándome de Sesshomaru que me miró con cara de reproche por separarme de él.

-De acuerdo- accedió.

-Vámonos a un sitio más privado si quieres…- dije al ver las miradas que se intercambiaron ambos hermanos.

-Vale, vamos- respondió levantándose y tendiéndome la mano.

La cogí y el me guió a las escaleras que comunicaban una planta con otra. No había gente, así que nos detuvimos mirándonos a la cara.

-Inuyasha, siento todo este lío en el que te he metido- comencé a diciendo- No ha sido esta mi intención ni mucho menos, comencé a salir contigo porque vi en ti un salvavidas en esos momentos de tanta depresión- seguí diciéndole.

-No te preocupes- me sonrió- Si yo ya lo sabía y lo hice únicamente para que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta y actuara, tal y como ha hecho- comentó autosuficiente- Ahora ya mi misión ha acabado- dijo con un gesto firme imitando a un soldado jurando bandera provocándome una sonrisa, nunca cambiaría….

-Gracias por todo- dije abrazándolo por el cuello y hundiendo mi cara en su pecho; el me correspondió al abrazo y me atrajo más a él.

-Supongo que esta es ya la despedida, ¿no?- me preguntó levantando mi rostro por la barbilla y mirándome a los ojos.

-Si- le respondí apenas en un susurro. Me dolía este momento, para mi Inuyasha a sido y es una persona muy especial y el gesto que ha hecho por unirnos me parece muy noble de su parte, ojalá que encuentre él también a su persona especial y que sean muy felices, se lo merece, muchísimo más que yo.

Empezó poco a poco a acercar su rostro al mío hasta que sus labios y los míos su juntaron en un beso tierno de despedida.

Empezó a mover sus labios despacio sobre los míos, sin prisa, como memorizando cada cosa; yo le respondí de igual forma, esta era nuestra despedida, la que marcaba el comienzo de mi relación con Sesshomaru.

Al cabo de unos segundos nos separamos e intercambiamos nuestras miradas, ya no había marcha atrás, mi futuro era con Sesshomaru.

-Regresa con él- me dijo soltándome y dando un paso atrás- Te está esperando.

-Si, gracias por todo de nuevo- mencioné comenzando a caminar y adentrándome nuevamente en la sala donde se encontraba Sesshomaru.

Llegué a donde se encontraba Sesshomaru sentado esperándome. Al verme se levantó y abrió sus brazos a modo de abrazo.

Yo corrí hacia él y salté literalmente sobre él haciéndolo caer de nuevo el sillón donde se encontraba; comenzamos a reír los dos como tontos.

-¿Te das cuanta de que nos están mirando todos?-pregunté comenzando a sonrojarme.

-Si ¿y qué? Que miren lo que quieran.

-¡Sesshomaru!- le golpeé levemente el pecho en forma de reproche intentando separarme de él pero el intento fue en vano ya que me apretó más hacia él- déjame ir, que cada vez nos miran más personas…- me queje.

-No, ya que te tengo para mí solito no te pienso dejar ir nunca-mencionó acercando su rostros al mío- además, tu has sido quien te has tirado encima de mí.

-Tonto- susurré antes de ser callada por sus labios.

Nunca me cansaría de besarlo, de experimentar ese sabor tan refrescante y a la vez adictivo que te hace desear más y más.

Al cabo de un rato de permanecer allí juntos, bailando o besándonos, decidimos irnos porque ya era muy tarde…

Nos dirigimos abrazados a la salida, de lo más tranquilos, sin prestar atención a la demás gente, sólo existíamos nosotros dos. Fuimos al coche que lo dejó Sesshomaru junto al cine y, al llegar allí nos encontramos a cierta persona apoyada en él: Kagura.

¿Qué hacía Kagura allí? ¿A caso ha venido a montarle otro espectáculo a Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru al verla se paró, justo al momento en el que ella levantaba la mirada en nuestra dirección, cruzando nuestras miradas. Desde esta distancia pude notar como un fulgor de ira se asomaba por sus ojos y, decidida, se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-Que haces aquí- declaró cuando llegó a nuestro nivel apretando su agarre en mí- Me parece que ya hemos dejado las cosas lo suficientemente claras para que estés aquí- indicó fríamente.

-Conque me has dejado por esta, ¿no?- dijo sin recato, señalándome con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones pero sí, es por ella, así que ya puedes estar largándote- respondió impasible Sesshomaru.

-¡Eres una guarra!- me insultó a mí, ¿Cómo se atreve?- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a liarte con _mi_ novio?!

-¡¿Qué le has…?!- comenzó la fase Sesshomaru pero le interrumpí.

-¿Guarra yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír- inicié a decir de la forma más sarcástica que pude, soltándome del agarre de Sesshomaru- Habló la que coquetea con todo tío que se le ponga por delante –estallé ya harta de ella, nunca nos habíamos llevado bien pero me contenía por Sesshomaru, ahora puedo ponerle bien claro los puntos- Además, él comenzó a salir contigo para intentar olvidarme pero no ha podido así que ahora… ¡Fuera!

Conforme le iba diciendo esto me adelanté un paso, quedando por delante de Sesshomaru.

No la vi venir.

Se me abalanzó pegándome una tremenda cachetada en la mejilla derecha haciéndome tambalearme y, agarrándome por la camisa, pegó un fuerte tirón haciendo que esta se rompiera mostrando parte de mi sujetador liso de color blanco.

Ante eso no me quedé quieta y, casi al instante cerré mi puño izquierdo y lo estampé en su cara de tal forma que calló al suelo por el impacto. En venganza por lo de mi camiseta cogí con cada mano un extremo del cuello de su camisa y tiré fuerte.

Los botones salieron volando en todas las direcciones perdiéndose al final por todo el suelo; dejando ver su sujetador de encaje negro. Se levantó del suelo como pudo y se miró la camisa abierta sin botones indignada y volviéndose a lanzar encima de mí; estaba dispuesta a seguir con la pelea pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido colocándose delante de mí y agarrando a kagura de la muñeca pero rápidamente con la mano libre le intentó golpear cosa que fue en vano ya que el volvió a ser más rápido y le agarró también la otra muñeca haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-Como te atrevas volver a poner tus manos sobre MI Kagome te juro que lo pagarás muy caro, haré que te arrepientas por tu osadía- le escupió Sesshomaru con una voz tan gélida y brutal que hasta me hizo temblar a mí de miedo.

Kagura se quedó tan petrificada que no consiguió articular ninguna protesta ni reclamo; Sesshomaru la soltó sin ninguna delicadeza haciéndola caer al suelo nuevamente y, ella, simplemente se limitó a levantarse tan rápido como pudo y salir corriendo pegando traspiés cada dos por tres debido a los tacones de aguja que llevaba. Sabía que Sesshomaru rara vez se enfada de la forma en la que lo estaba y, cuando lo hacía era mejor no estar en su camino…

Yo poco a poco me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

-Sesshomaru, cálmate- susurré tiernamente- ya pasó todo…- hice una pequeña pausa- Seguro que Kagura no se vuelve a acercar a mí, jeje…

-Más le vale- contestó todavía tenso. Se dio la vuelta y me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, posando su cabeza sobre la mía debido a que era más alto que yo.

Permanecimos así durante unos minutos, el uno abrazado al otro sin hablar, sólo abrazándonos hasta que él se tranquilizó lo suficiente y poco a poco se separó de mí, mirándome a los ojos, penetrando con su mirada la mía, buscando en ellos.

De pronto bajó su vista y su cara volvió a cambiar, pero no era ira, sino _algo_ más… al mirar al mismo sitio donde el concentraba su mirada con los labios apretados me acordé, Kagura me había roto la camiseta y mostraba parte de mi sujetador.

Me cubrí como pude ya que mostraba pare del sujetador, que por cierto, no era nada sexy…

-Te llevaré a mi apartamento para que te pongas algo, no puedes llegar a tu casa con la camiseta rota de esa forma…- señaló Sesshomaru pasándome un brazo por el hombro y apretándome fuertemente contra él, emprendiendo de nuevo camino hacia su coche que estaba a tan solo unos metros.

Al llegar nos subimos sin intercambiar ninguna palabra Me subí en el asiento de copiloto y seguidamente me abroché el cinturón; él hizo lo mismo y arrancó el coche rumbo a su apartamento…

Durante el camino me dediqué a mirar el paisaje, estaba muy nerviosa, es decir, no es que no haya ido nunca al apartamento de Sesshomaru, es que nunca he ido en estas circunstancias…

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino el ágilmente salió antes que yo, bordeando el auto hasta llegar a mi puerta, abriéndomela y extendiendo su mano la cual gustosamente acepté saliendo del mercedes.

Nos dirigimos cogidos de la mano y yo, claro esta, sosteniendo la camiseta para que no mostrase nada indebido, al ascensor, marcando cuando nos subimos el último piso, donde se encontraba el apartamento de Sesshomaru.

Al entrar me dirigí al salón tal y como el me había indicado. Me senté en el enorme sofá de cuero veis y me dediqué a observar el mobiliario. Los mueble eran de líneas rectas en tonos marrones oscuros y veis dándole un toque sofisticado pero claramente masculino… el suelo era de parqué oscuro y las paredes de un impecable color blanco dándole luminosidad a la estancia.

Estaba tan ensimismada mirando el mobiliario que ni me percaté de cuando llegó Sesshomaru hasta que me aventó una camisa suya de color verde.

-Veo que estas en las nubes- dijo con sorna- anda ve al cuarto de baño y cámbiate…

Y yo le obedecí… me dirigí al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y comencé a quitarme el chaleco que lo dejé sobre la pila, acto seguido me quité la camiseta quedándome en sujetador y la observé ¡Había quedado para la basura! La tiré al suelo y comencé a ponerme la camisa de Sesshomaru abrochándomela, dejé los primeros botones abiertos y me miré al espejo para ver que tal me quedaba… grande, tapaba por completo mis shorts, pero me gustaba tener puesto algo de Sesshomaru.

Inspiré la camisa llenándome las fosas nasales de su fragancia, tan masculina y a la vez exótica… tomé como nota mental preguntarle que colonia usaba.

Salí y me volví a dirigir al salón pero no lo encontré allí lo cual me extrañó y comencé a buscarle por el apartamento hasta que lo hallé en la cocina preparando un par de cafés. ¡Se veía tan mono!

-Ya estoy- dije en el marco de la puerta. Él se volvió a verme, ensanchando los ojos ante mi visión. Creo que le gustó.

-Te queda muy erótica mi camisa- dijo acercándose a mi- estoy preparando cafés, enseguida estarán- siguió hablando mientras me tomaba de las caderas y me acercaba a él para acto seguido robarme un apasionado beso pegándome a la pared.

El beso cada vez se hacía me exigente por parte de ambos y él empezó a acariciar mi muslo hasta que finalmente subió a mi trasero apretándolo fuertemente; yo comencé a desabrochar unos cuantos botones de su camisa y metí mi mano para acariciar el fuerte y cuidado pecho, bajando hasta los abdominales y volviendo a subir. Sentía que la temperatura subía cada vez más y más.

No se como pero llegamos al salón, entre apasionados besos, de esos que te quitan el aliento… Voy caminando hacia atrás hasta que de repente me choco contra el lateral del sofá, cayendo en él seguida de Sesshomaru pero no nos detenemos.

Él comienza a desabrochar la camisa que me había dejado hasta que queda abierta dejándome totalmente expuesta antes sus ojos. Intenté cubrirme con las manos pero me las sujeto y las puso sobre mi cabeza, sujetándolas con una de las suyas.

-Que no te de vergüenza, eres preciosa- me dijo en un susurró, mas bien un ronroneo mientras su boca iba descendiendo dando pequeños y húmedos besos por mi cuello, bajando por mi clavícula hasta llegar el borde de mi sujetador. Yo me encontraba extasiada, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir nada parecido.

Siguió bajando la cabeza hasta la altura de mi vientre y empezó a jugar allí, besándolo y trazando caminos con su legua mientras que yo me aferraba a se cabello, escapando involuntariamente pequeños gemidos de mi garganta; no sabía que hacer, estas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas para mí. Volvió a subir la cabeza hasta alcanzar mis labios dándonos un hambriento beso cargado de lujuria y deseo. Despegó un poco mi espalda del sofá para desabrochar mi sujetador exitosamente, lanzándolo lo más lejos que pudo del salón, chocando con el televisor de plasma y cayendo a los pies de este. Se dispuso a bajar a mis pechos justo cuando la cafetera comenzó a pitar indicando que ya estaba listo el café, desorientándonos a ambos que nos miremos a los ojos como sacados de una ensoñación.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo me puse tan roja que era la envidia de todos los tomates. Me cubrí rápidamente los pechos e intenté levantarme pero al estar Sesshomaru encima de mí me lo impidió.

-Sesshomaru… la cafetera…- dije en un susurró para liberarme de él ya que la cafetera seguía y seguía sonando; él dijo algo muy bajito que no pude lograr entender y se levantó yendo malhumorado a la cocina, lo supe claramente por sus andares bruscos, cuando el anda siempre de forma elegante pero natural…

En cuanto cruzó la puerta me incorporé y me abalancé sobre mi sujetador, abrochándomelo velozmente pero cuando me dispuse a ir a por la camisa entró Sesshomaru dejándome paralizada mirándolo, seguía con la camisa casi desabrochada completamente y traía una expresión de deseo mezclada con frustración al haber sido brutalmente interrumpidos.

-¿Ya te vistes?- preguntó en tono juguetón acercándose a mí- Pero si esto aún no ha empezado…-terminó de decir acercándome nuevamente a él por la cintura.

-Y-yo no se si estoy lista- tartamudeé poniendo mis manos en su pecho para separarlo de mi, pero con lo que no conté fue que al hacerlo y entrar en contacto con su piel desnuda una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrería mi columna vertebral impidiendo ejercer la acción de separarlo…

Por lo que se ve el se percató de eso y, aún manteniéndome agarrada por la cintura me dirigió a su cuarto dándome pequeños besos en el cuello, haciéndome suspirar más de una vez; se sentía tan bien…

Me depositó delicadamente en la cama, como temiendo a lastimarme y, acto seguido se subió el encima mía apoyando la mayoría su peso en los brazos para no dañarme.

Volvió a besarme, pero no como antes, este beso era lento, tranquilo, intentando transmitirme sus sentimientos.

-Relájate… no te voy a hacer daño… seré cuidadoso…- me decía entre besos. Yo me limité a asentir y dejarme guiar por él- Quítame la camisa- dijo con voz ronca, cargada de deseo.

Yo obedecí, con las manos temblorosas terminé de desabrochar los botones y, pasando mis manos por sus hombros a modo de caricias le quité la camisa cayendo a un lado nuestro. Le acaricié el pecho fascinada, parecía perfectamente esculpido en mármol; por instinto se lo comencé a besar, dejando de vez en cuando alguna pequeña marca.

De repente el me cogió de la barbilla haciéndome subir la cabeza para devorar de nuevo mis labios; apretándose a mí, pudiendo sentir su excitación…

Me quitó nuevamente el sujetador, haciendo la misma operación que antes: lanzarlo lo más lejos posible. Bajando a mis pechos descubiertos para jugar con ellos. Mientras con la boca estimulaba a uno, con la mano estimulaba al otro y luego al revés haciéndome sentir algo maravilloso jamás probado, nunca había sentido esa sensación. Era maravilloso…

Al cabo de un rato de estar entreteniéndose en mis pechos, me quitó los shorts, dejándome solamente con un culotte cubriendo mi parte más íntima. Para no quedarme atrás, le empecé a desbrochar los pantalones que traía y él se los terminó de quitar ya que yo estaba algo nerviosa.

-¿Estas preparada?- preguntó junto a mi oído, pudiendo sentir su cálido aliento golpeándome, haciéndome perder la razón.

-Sí- dije con los ojos cerrados.

Me quitó la única prenda que quedaba sobre mi cuerpo y no lo sentí. Al abrir los ojos me lo encontré observándome detenidamente cosa que me puso más nerviosa todavía… me daba demasiada vergüenza.

Fui a protestar pero se adelantó posando su dedo sobre mis labios.

-Eres perfecta- dijo volviendo a besarme; introduciendo un dedo en mi intimidad haciendo que pegase un respingo al sentir un intruso.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido al sentir como se movía dentro de mí de forma tan experta, estimulándome de tal forma que sentía que pronto alcanzaría las estrellas.

Me agarre fuertemente a las sábanas y sentí una gran descarga, pero se vio interrumpida cuando de forma rápida el gran miembro de Sesshomaru se introdujo de una embestida dentro de mi, rasgando consigo el himen.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y me aferré a su espalda hincándole las uñas.

-Sshh… tranquila, solo te dolerá al principio, ya veras como luego te va a gustar- mijo mientras me besaba dulcemente, esperando a que me acostumbrase a él.

Poco a poco empezó a moverse lentamente, para que me habituara, subiendo lentamente la velocidad, hasta que al final parecía que me iba a partir por la mitad de lo fuerte que lo hacía…

Al cabo de un tiempo volví a acariciar la luna, aferrándome más todavía en la espalda de Sesshomaru, dejándole la marca de mis uñas por donde pasaban y entonces sentí como el comenzaba a temblar y algo me llenaba por dentro produciendo una sensación maravillosa.

Acabamos los dos tumbados en su cama, él me atrajo hacia si, dándome un beso lentamente en la frente y susurrándome un "te amo" sorprendiéndome de sobremanera, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado tan tierno y dulce a como se esta mostrando…

Yo ante esa confesión solté un risita diciendo un "yo también te amo" mientras le besaba suavemente la comisura de los labios y terminaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, antes que nada agradecer a toodas las personas que me han apoyado dejando un comentario y a los que no lo han hecho, os lo agradezco ^^ me dan muchos ánimos  
**

**¿Qué les pareció? creo que este capitulo ha estado bien calentito jeje...**

**Creo que solo habrá otro capitulo más porque me da penita dejar a Inuyasha de esta forma... =(**

**Espero sus comentarios que de verdad me alagan mucho y me dan mucho ánimo para escribir.**

**Cuidaros!  
**

**Nos leemos!!**

_**.:: Victoria Taisho Cullen ::.**_


	3. Epílogo

**Y tras muuuchos meses con el fic parado aquí traigo el pequeño epílogo que tengo hecho desde hace algún tiempo pero que no he tenido mucho tiempo de subir entre los tramites de la universidad y otras cosas (también tiene mucho que ver mi vagueza jajaja u/u)**

**Bueno, espero que perdonen la tardanza y no esten demasiado molestas conmigo.. :S (yo lo estaría :S) no las hago esperar más, aquí lo tienen:**

_Un año más tarde_

-Vamos- me dijo una seductora voz al oído mientras me agarraba por la cintura y de forma inesperada me carga como si fuera un saco de patatas avanzando peligrosamente hacia el agua

-¡Noo! ¡Sesshomaru!- me quejaba pataleando y dándole pequeños golpes en su espalda lo cual parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo puesto que comenzó a reír.

Yo seguí reclamándole hasta que sentí que me lanzaba al agua. Salí a la superficie lo más rápido que pude y comencé a toser de forma estrepitosa… había tragado demasiada agua, incluso diría que la marea había descendido de todo el agua que tragué.

-¡Eres tonto!- le dijo a duras penas mientras le echaba agua.

Él se iba acercando a mi como podía hasta que sin darme cuenta se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarme.

-Lo siento- me besó el cuello- ¿me perdonas?- me susurró al oído. ¡No es justo! Cuando pone esa voz no me puedo resistir a él.

-Te odio- le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Te quiero- respondió besándome. Yo al momento le respondí; sus besos para mi son irresistibles, como una droga.

-¡Iros a un hotel!- se escuchó una voz. Automáticamente me separé de Sesshomaru sonrojada y este como respuesta gruñó.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡No interrumpas!- exclamó Sesshomaru girándose en dirección de su hermano.

-Déjalos Inuyasha- dijo una voz muy dulce situada a las espaldas del ojidorado.

-Como quieras- contestó atontado.

-Jajaja Rin te tiene amaestrado – exclamó Sesshomaru burlón. A lo que yo le di un codazo produciendo la risa de su hermano y una mirada de reproche hacia mí.

¡Por cierto! Rin es mi cuñadita. Inuyasha la conoció al par de meses de estar yo saliendo con Sesshomaru. Es una auténtica dulzura a sus dieciocho años. Físicamente es un poco más baja que yo y de complexión atlética; sus ojos son de color castaño oscuro al igual que su pelo. Es una persona muy bondadosa, demasiado diría yo. Creo que hace muy buena pareja con Inuyasha, se lo merecen los dos.

Nos acercamos a ellos y me senté en mi toalla, junto a la de Rin y Sesshomaru se tumbó poniendo su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos charlando, bañándonos y jugando a las cartas, lo admito, soy una auténtica adicta a las cartas, no lo puedo remediar.

Sobre las ocho decidimos irnos ya, ya estaba atardeciendo y nos encontrábamos muy cansados después de estar todo el día allí.

Nos fuimos Inuyasha y Rin en un coche y Sesshomaru y yo en otro. Cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento deje la bolsa que llevaba en la cocina.

-¡Estoy agotadísima!- le dije a mi novio que se encontraba dejando el bolso con las toallas en la entrada- Voy darme un baño y preparo la cena, ¿vale?- le comenté dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-No, arréglate y salimos fuera, ¿si?- dijo agarrándome de la cintura y estrechándome contra su cuerpo.

-Ok

-Mejor nos bañamos juntos, así tardaremos menos

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro- respondió con esa sonrisa juguetona que me derrite…

¡Por cierto! Que no lo había comentado, llevamos viviendo juntos desde hace mes y medio, nos mudamos a su apartamento que es muy espacioso y suficiente para los dos.

Me dirijo al cuarto de baño seguida de Sesshomaru, parece que lo de bañarnos juntos va en serio.

-Sesshomaru…-dije mirándole de forma reprobatoria.

-¿Qué? Además, no estaría nada mal relajarnos y tomarnos nuestro tiempo- empezó a decir quitándome la camiseta… este hombre nunca cambiará, es un auténtico pervertido, esa faceta suya no la conocía yo antes…

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente terminemos de bañarnos y nos fuimos al dormitorio a vestirnos.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir?- le pregunté abrazándolo por la espalda y dándole un beso en el cuello cosa que respondió con un gruñido.

-Al restaurante italiano que han abierto hace poco y te aconsejo que no sigas por ese camino si no quieres acabar en la cama…-respondió con la voz dos tonos más ronca que la habitual.

-¿A si?- dije juguetonamente lamiéndole la zona que anteriormente había besado y apartándome antes de que el me atrapara, me encantaba hacerle eso- Pero ese restaurante es muy lujoso, ¿no?- comenté caminando hacia el armario y abriéndolo.

-Así es- me susurró al oído haciéndome pegar un saltito al no esperarlo- Así que ponte bien guapa- y diciendo esto me guiñó para coger un traje.

Al final me decidí por un vestido negro de palabra de honor con la parte del pecho ajustada con unas pocas lentejuelas y de caída libre cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón negros a juego. El pelo me lo alise y lo dejé suelto y me maquillé levemente, no me gusta ir muy pintada.

Cogí una torera fina de manga al codo a juego porque aunque sea verano, para no ir solamente con el vestido palabra de honor y el bolso. Salgo para irnos y en cuanto me ve Sesshomaru se levanta permitiéndome observarle. ¡Se ve increíble con traje!

Va vestido con un elegante traje gris oscuro y una camisa celeste y corbata azul oscuro con rayas más claras. Parece un modelo, un adonis. A su lado, toda la autoestima que había obtenido al mirarme al espejo se esfumó, no me puedo comparar con él, él es tan… perfecto.

-Estas hermosa, ahora me pondré celoso de todo aquel que te mire- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura y caminando juntos hacia la salida.

-Tonto… si voy a ser yo la celosa, pareces un modelo, y todas se te van a tirar encima- respondí haciendo un puchero a modo de niña pequeña.

-Jajajaja boba, soy _tu_ modelo- respondió guiñándome provocando que me ruborice.

Nos dirigimos al coche y empezó a conducir hacia el restaurante. Su fachada era bastante lujosa y refinada.

Al entrar, como supuse, varas miradas se posaron sobre MI novio provocando al instante una oleada de celos… como odiaba a todas esas chicas que le dirigían miradas lujuriosas a mi Sesshomaru.

Como acto reflejo me enrosqué en su brazo a lo que el me miro sonriendo de forma torcida, como lo odiaba…

-Buenas noches ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- dijo una mujer que se había acercado mientras nos miraba, más bien miraba a mi acompañante, esta sería una noche larga.

-Buenas noches- respondió Sesshomaru- tengo una reserva a nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Espere un momento que compruebe…- dijo mirando un cuaderno- aquí está, seguidme.

Nos comenzó a dirigir a lo largo de todo el restaurante hasta que llegamos a una zona al aire libre que daba a un jardín. En esta habían varias mesas, pero muy dispersas, era una zona más reservada.

Caminamos a una de las mesas y Sesshomaru me retiro la silla para que me sentara y, luego ocupo su asiento para que la mujer nos diera la carta del menú y se retirara.

Comencé a hojearla indecisa de que debería pedir… ¿Por qué no habría ninguna pizza?

-¿Han decidido que van a beber?- preguntó el camarero amablemente.

-Una botella de cava estará bien- contestó seguro Sesshomaru.

-¿Y de comer?

-Para mi _pasta Alfredo-_ pidió mi novio- ¿y tú cariño?- me preguntó

-Yo lasaña- respondí tras echar un último vistazo al menú para después cerrarlo y entregárselo al camarero.

-En seguida les traeré la comida- y diciendo esto se retiro.

-¿A qué se debe esto?- pregunté refiriéndome al restaurante.

-¿A caso no puedo salir con mi novia?-Evadió mi pregunta.

Justo cuando iba a replicar llego el camarero con el cava sirviéndonos a ambos. Cuando se fue ya decidí dejar pasar el tema y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que llegó la comida.

Comimos en un tranquilo silencio, aunque notaba a Sesshomaru algo nervioso, algo que pocas veces ocurría y, al preguntarle sobre eso dijo que eran imaginaciones mías… eso era raro.

Al acabar de comer, Sesshomaru se levantó y, sorprendiéndome de sobremanera, se arrodilla junto a mi sacando de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo negro que, al abrirla, deja ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante.

-Kagome Higurashi, llevo enamorado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo, de hecho, tarde demasiado en reconocerlo… y, ahora que por fin te tengo me gustaría anunciarlo de todas las formas posibles ante los ojos de cualquiera- tomo una gran bocanada de aire- por eso, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Me quedé paralizada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y para colmo no podía articular ninguna palabra por lo que me limité a abalanzarme sobre el provocando que ambos cayéramos al césped.

-¡Si! ¡Claro que quiero Sesshomaru Taisho!- acto seguido me beso.

Nos separamos al escuchar aplausos, todos estaban mirándonos y sonriendo. Corriendo me levanté seguida de Sesshomaru que me colocó el hermoso anillo.

-Eres mía, egoístamente mía- me susurró al oído abrazándome por detrás. Esta frase provocó una sonrisa boba en mi rostro pues yo opinaba lo mismo de él; éramos tal para cual.

_Fin_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Lo se, tanto tiempo para un epílogo tan _corto_... ejem... pero en un principio iba sin epílogo pero me pareció un final _demasiado _abierto asi que decidí hacerlo ,sobre todo por el pobre de inu...**

**Acepto opiniones asi que dejen sus comenterios, please!**

**Cuidense.**

**P.D.: Quizás publique otra obra que estoy escribiendo, lo único que los personajes son de mi propia cosecha (excepto dos que son reales jajaja )**

_**.:: Victoria Taisho Cullen ::.**_


End file.
